


on judging a book by its cover

by liamozes



Category: Men's Football RPF, Ted Lasso (TV)
Genre: Gen, Social Media, some language, some people are mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liamozes/pseuds/liamozes
Summary: 19:43-"Who the hell is this? Who decided to let him coach the team?"19:44 (reply) -"old rebecca that's who"How social media reacts to Ted Lasso.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	on judging a book by its cover

**Author's Note:**

> i love this show

**NBC Sports Soccer** @NBCSportsSoccer

BREAKING NEWS: Premier League soccer club AFC Richmond announce the appointment of a new manager, American football coach, Theodore “Ted” Lasso. This surprising choice by owner Rebecca Welton shocked fans and football insiders alike. _Read more at_ bitly.dxxk

 **Jamie's Tart** @hhrichmond

what the fuck is this? who the hell is this?? 

**Leon Horner** @lhorner _replying to_ **Jamie's Tart** @hhrichmond

american bastard _#tedlasso_

 **Trent Crimm** @TrentCrimm_Independent 

It is undeniably shocking of Ms Rebecca Welton to pick Mr Lasso when more experienced and unemployed managers were available to take George Henderson’s managerial spot at AFC Richmond. It is even more shocking that Mr Lasso, who knows nothing of English football, accepted the offer. 

**Mike Canterbury** @mikeycan _replying to_ **Trent Crimm** @TrentCrimm_Independent

what a c**t that rebecca at least give us fans a good one god why did you let her have the club rupert?

 **Jamie Tartt** @jamietarttofficial 

send him back!! i don't wanna gaffer whos gonna take us down _#tedlasso_

 **Premier League USA** @PLinUSA

Ted Lasso, 44, is best known for winning the previous Division II national football championship as coach of Wichita State. 🏆 He will be moving across the pond as the first American coach of Premier League side AFC Richmond. 

**Jamie Carragher** @Carra23

Well here's something we haven't seen yet. Is _#tedlasso_ the right choice for a mid-table side? I don't think so.

 **Ophelia Mooney** @kickinit

Am I the only one who wants to see how this plays out?! Everyone's being way too neg. Maybe a fresh perspective will be good for the team.

 **Leon Horner** @lhorner _replying to_ **Ophelia Mooney** @kickinit

shut up your ignorant

 **Ophelia Mooney** @kickinit _replying to_ **Leon Horner** @lhorner

*you're

 **Go Shockers** @GoShockers

Go get 'em, Ted!!! @AFCRichmond y’all don’t know how lucky you are! 🏈➡️⚽️ _#tedlasso_

_(Photo of Ted Lasso being carried by Wichita State players while holding a trophy in triumph. Everyone is smiling happily.)_

* * *

**NBC Sports broadcast**

_Chris Mason (reporter)_ : “Moving onto soccer, or football, as they say in the rest of the world. Hashtag Ted Lasso is trending on Twitter after the American coach, best known for winning the Division II national championship with Wichita State and going viral for his heartwarming locker room celebration, was announced as the new Head Coach of AFC Richmond this afternoon. Richmond is a Premier League club who has recently faltered in the standings under the leadership of new boss, Rebecca Welton.

So far, the response to this appointment has been heated, to say the least, with fans calling for Lasso to resign _already._ Can you believe it? Before he has even started the job. Other Premier League coaches and players, _and_ ex-coaches and ex-players have expressed their confusion over Richmond’s pick as manager.

> “I _sink_ that Richmond are making a poor decision. He is an American with no, _no_ experience in coaching football. Who knows if he has even kicked a football in his life? I have three Premier League trophies and much experience. He is champion of division **_2_** [Mourinho makes a sign with his fingers] American football.” _Jose Mourinho, Tottenham Hotspur._
> 
> “I was honestly surprised to hear that Richmond was still in the Premier League. Thought they would have relegated weeks ago. Hard to tell how this Lasso is going to keep a lid on that dressing room. What, with Roy Kent, Jamie Tartt, and Jamie Tartt’s ego. [ugly laugh]” Harry Redknapp. 
> 
> “All I can say is- good luck, you [inaudible].” George Henderson, former coach of AFC Richmond.

Chris Mason (cont.): And there you have it, folks. The football world reacts to news of Ted Lasso’s new job across the pond. It’s a taste of what he has in store for him as he arrives from Kansas in London tomorrow. Next, we have news about LA Galaxy’s...”

* * *

_Instagram_

**Martin Best** @martinbest7:53 am, in the skies 

(Ussie of a beaming man with a moustache, easily identified as Ted Lasso, and a younger man.)

Caption: _guess who i bumped into on a flight to heathrow? this crazy lad_

 **1549** _likes_

Comments (23)

_karensmith_ does he have an insta?

 _patrick.pat_ did u tell him to quit mate

 _mikeycan_ won’t be smiling for long 

_bobbytheblob_ HERE’S A CONSPIRACY!!! THIS IS THE START OF AMERICA’S PLAN TO TAKE OVER PREMIER LEAGUE FOOTBALL AND THEN ENGLAND _read more_

 _rrluton_ real nice of him to take a photo with ya 😂

* * *

 **The Independent** @Independent

”Is this a f**king joke?” Our London-based football correspondent @TrentCrimm_Independent asked Ted Lasso. _Read more at_ : (Richmond’s Latest American Import- Ted Lasso- falls flat at first press conference)

 **The Sun Football** @TheSunFootball

“You’ve got Ronaldo and the fella that bends it like himself.” See more memorable (as well as slightly jarring) quotes from Ted Lasso’s first press conference. 

**Trent Crimm** @TrentCrimm_Independent

Ted Lasso gave an uninspiring and unimpressive performance today. I don't believe we have to wait and see how he coaches AFC Richmond. The proof is already here. 

**Leon Horner** @lhorner retweeted **The Sun Football** @TheSunFootball

wanker can't even answer BASIC questions who thought this was a good idea??

 **Baz The Greatest** @bazzyfootball

shit person. my thoughts on ted lasso (1/?)

 **Baz The Greatest** @bazzyfootball

he doesn't even know what team won last year. did the man not google it? is he that large of a dunce? go tf back to america (2/?)

 **Ophelia Mooney** @kickinit

poor thing looked so lost. better smarten up, boy! 

**Kenneth F** @kennyfarrell

lol did he just spit sparkling water all over the journos #lassospray

 **Michael Canterbury** @mikeycan

disgusting #lassospray

 **Baz The Greatest** @bazzyfootball

can't take a bit of sparkling water. how insufferable is that? #lassospray (6/?)

 **AFC Richmond** @AFCRichmond

Welcome to the team, @tedlasso! _#WeAreRichmond_

(photo of Ted Lasso in sunglasses, smiling)

 **Ted Lasso** @tedlasso _replying to_ **AFC Richmond** @AFCRichmond

Feels great to be here!

(A slightly blurry photo of him and Coach Beard in front of the Tower Bridge. Ted has his hands in a thumbs-up gesture and Beard's face is impassive.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet. I might write more, depending on how free I am (readings and essays make me want to sleep for a century)
> 
> also, there's an actual twitter account for afc richmond and ted lasso, presumably run by apple tv. weird-
> 
> I hope you liked it! Pls leave a kudos and a comment :))
> 
> Edit; the ex-coach’s name from the first ep is actually “George” so I’ve changed that in this fic. Previously he was called Ernie Lounds


End file.
